Undetermined
by mewdarkangel
Summary: Kei's just a normal punk girl untill one day a black cat from the future tells her that she is the warior of the dark side of the moon. Is Kei going to help the scouts or with the darkness over come her?
1. Chapter 1

Lightning flashed outside the window of a young girls bed room. It had been storming for several days straight and it didn't seem to be letting up still. The young girl, who was 16, lay back on her bed, her knee length brown hair strewn out around her. She wore a loose fitting, black tank top that had A7X on it it big blue letters, and a pair of her best friends boxers that she jacked from his room the last time she had been over to his house.

She loved the stormy weather, but she hated that she couldn't go outside and enjoy it. She had just gotten over a cold when it had started pouring and her mother didn't want her getting sick again so soon. "Do you want to be stuck in bed for another week just so you can have a few hours of fun?" her mother had asked in a very strict and condecending tone.

Streching her long legs out, she looked over at her clock. 1:00 p.m., normally she would have been walking over to her friends house to hang out and play some video games. Unfortunatly, she hadn't seen any of her friends for nearly two weeks, ever since she had gotten sick. Grabbing her cell phone from the nightstand she sat up and scrolled through her contacts quickly and pressed "send" when she saw the name she wanted.

After two rings there was a click and a boys voice groggily saying, "Hello?"

"Chantz!" the girl snapped in a friendly way. "Were you sleeping thins late in the day?"

"Ugh, Kei," the boy replied in a whiny tone. "You know this weather makes me tired."

"Yeah, well that no excuse to be lazy! Now get your ass in gear and help me think of something to do!" she laughed at her friend.

The boy laughed then said, "I'm always lazy, not just when it's raining. You know that better than anyone." Kei could hear the boy as he yawned. "Besides, there is nothing to do. Just about everything is closed because of the rain, and your mother wont let you leave the house and she just about hates me, so I can't go over there."

Kei flopped back down on her bed. "I know, but she doesn't REALLY mind you coming over every once and a while, and you haven't been over in almost two months!" she whined. "Damn it, Chantz! I've had no physical contact with the outside world in nearly two weeks! Get your ass over here now!" With that she slammed her phone closed. She knew Chantz would come, and if he didn't he would call her back with a good excuse why.

About thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Kei dashed for it but her mother beat her there simply saying, "Not running in the house young lady," before opening the door. "Oh," kei's mother said, realizing it was Chantz, "it's you. Well, come on in a guess. Kei, I want you to keep your bed room door open couse I know that's where you two are going to be." With that she walked into the kitched to finish what ever it was she had been doing.

"Haha! I know you'd come," Kei laughed, throwing her arm around the boys shoulders, though he was nearly three inches taller than her five foot seven, and was also nearly 6 months older than she was. "So, what do you wanna do, play video games?" she asked as they walked to her room.

The boy looked down at her with a smirk, his sandy blonde hair falling in his face. "It doesn't matter to me what we do. It's just cool that we are able to hang out."

Kei shoved him playfully, "Hey! Don't get all flirty with me, you know that only works on the preppy girls at school. I know you too well. I see right past the sexy smirk and penetrating eyes and into the real Chantz!" He rolled his eyes in responce and pulled her into a side hug, this time with his are around her shoulders.

After about four hours of playing video games that varied from "Sonic" to "Call of Duty", Kei's mother called them both into the kitchen for dinner. She had made fried chicken, which made both teenagers very happy. "Thanks for letting me stay for dinner, Ms. Mashimoto," Chantz said plesantly the the woman.

Yes, well, let's not make a habbit of it, shall we," she replied sharply. Neither teen knew why she dispised Chantz so, though Kei though it had something to do with her father, whom he mother never talked about. Kei figured Chantz reminded her mother of the man and that she didn't like the fact. Chantz, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. He believed it had to do with a prank he had pulled on the woman when he was younger.

When they were done eating Chantz stood up saying, "I should probably get home before my mom calls the cops again." Kei laughed, knowing that he was joking but her mothers eyes got wide with surprise. "Thanks again for having me over, Ms. Mashimoto." With that he grabbed he leather jacket and walked out the door.

The next morning kei was woken up by a slight weight on her chest and the feeling of a furry face right in front of hers. She opened her eyes to see as small black cat with a golden cresent moon on it's forehead. "What the hell?" she exclaimed, sitting up suddenly and sending the cat flying. KEi felt a soft breeze stil her hair making her glace at her window. Not only was it open, but the sun was shining out side.

Glancing back at the cat suspiciously she asked, "Did you open my window?" She didn't know why she was talking to the cat, but for some reason it felt normal almost.

The cat cocked it's head to the side as if actually listening to the question before nodding it's head. "Of coarse I opened the window, your mother is still asleep," the cat said an a pleasent female voice. "My name is Diana."

Kei's eyes widened in surprise as the can introduced herself. "Um, nice to meet you Diana," Kei replied, tucking her hair behind her ears. She didn't know what else to say to the can. "If you don't mind me asking, um, how is it you are able to talk like a human?"

The cat chuckled, "That is a long story, though you are taking this a lot better than the last girl," Diana thought out loud. "I am from the future," the cat replied plainly, jumping onto the bed and sitting infront of Kei. "I am here because I have to train you so as to save the future. You, Kei, are the warrior of the dark side of the moon. You are Sailor Dark Moon."

Kei stared at the cat for a few seconds before laughing out loud. "That's rediculous, are you seriously trying to tell me that I'm like the dark version of Sailor Moon? That stupid blonde "hero" that every one and their brother is so obsessed wtih?"

The cat just nodded in responce causing Kei's jaw to drop. She didn't see why everyone liked Sailor Moon, anyone could see the chick was a clutz. One of the girls at Kei's high school went so far as to do her hair EXACTLY like Sailor Moon, so much so that Kei had at one point been convinced that the girl was Sailor Moon.

Just then Kei's cell phone went off playing the song "Did ya think" by the Veronicas. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "I have to take this," she told the cat as she pressed the answer button. "Hey Chantz, what's up?" there was a few moments of silence as she listened to her friend before she said, "Yeah, be there in an hour. Later," and hanging up. Jumping off the bed and dashing to her closet, Kei started tearing though her clothes muttering to herself.

Diana cleared her throat, making Kei look at her, "Excuse me, but if you plan on going any where I think you should take this." With that the cat jumped off the bed, doing a backflip and causing a thick black bracelet to appear.

Kei picked up the bracelet and examined it. "This is pretty cool," she said putting in on. "I'm guessing it does something," she said, looking at the cat and waiting for an explenation.

Diana smiled, "Repeat after me, Dark Moon Power!"

Kei smirked and did as the cat said. "Dark Moon Power!" she shouted and there was a flash of dark light. When the light dimmed, Kei was earing an outfit similar to Sailor Moon's, but what would have been blue was black, what would have been white was red, and what would have been red was deep purple. The stone on her tiara was also black. "Ok, this is cool," Kei said, looking at herself in her mirror. "I like how the color scheme is nothing like the regular Sailor Scouts."

Looking at her clock, Kei freak, "Oh man! I've got twenty minutes to get to the comic book store before the others leave without me!" She quickly went back to normal, with some help from Luna P, and got changed into a pair of dark, boot cut jeans, a red tank top that had a black broken heart on it, a pair of black VANS. She finished it all off with a bair of black fingerless gloves and a black collar. "How do I look?" she asked her cat turning around so the cat could get a full view.

The cat laughed, "Like a girl who got ready but hasn't brushed her hair yet. At this Kei's eyes widened in horror. She quickly brushed it out wincing eveythime she tore through a tangle. "Much better," Diana said, smiling and nodding at the finished look.


	2. Chapter 2

Kei got to the comic shop right as her friends were leaving. "Not so fast you bunch of ass holes!" she snapped. doubling over and breathing hard. "There is no way you are going anywhere without me!" Kei's friends laughed at her exasperated remark. Diana, who had followed Kei to meet her friends, just silently shook her head.

"What's with the cat?" asked a short girl with glasses, who had black hair with rainbow highlights in it that went down to her waist.

Kei bent down and pick up Diana. "Every one, this is Diana, she kinda climbed in through my window this morning," she explained.

"You mean you left your window open all night?" Chantz asked with a laugh.

"No!" Kei snapped, glaring at the boy who had his arm wraped around the girl who had asked about the cat. "Diana opened it."

The five people standing around Kei laughed at that. "You really think that cat could have opened your window?" the short girl asked, trying not to laugh too hard.

"Yeah, Luna-Haru, I do think this cat opened my window cuz I never open it!" Kei snapped at the girl. If she hadn't been holding Diana she would probably have slapped the girl.

Diana climbed up so that he face was right by Kei's ear before whispering, "Calm down Kei. There is no need to get so angery at that girl." Kei didn't reply, instead she just glared at the girl who was dating her best friend.

Kei had never really like Luna-Haru, but when Chantz had started dating her Kei knew she would have to put up with the shorter girl for his sake.

Chantz looked uneasily between the two girls. He knew if they went at it he would have to stick to the bro code and help Kei, but he cared about Luna-Haru, she made him smile. So when Kei gave him a look that seemed to ask if she could hit Luna-Haru, he had to shake his head. Something he had never had to do before.

For as long as he could remember, Kei had always looked to him before a fight, as if to make sure it was ok. He had never before told her no. The look on Kei's face when he did, though, just about killed him.

Kei felt betrayed. Chantz knew she didn't like Luna-Haru, and for good reason. The girls had hated eachother since the day Luna-Haru slapped Kei from dating her brother. Kyle had been the one holding Kei back then, only because it was his sister. Now Chantz was doing the same thing and she couldn't see why.

A girl with blond hair that went to the middle of her back and had red tips, put her hand on Kei's shoulder. "I think it's cool that the cat opened your window," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Mitsuki," Kei replied, never taking her eyes off Chantz, who had looked away.

Mitsuki looked at the two people who had been silent the entire time. "Don't you think it's cool? Yuki? Kyle?"

The taller of the two boys, who had blond shaggy hair, smirked. "It's kinda interesting, but I don't think it's true. Maybe your mom came into your room and opened the window when it stopped raining. She is always saying that you need to air your room out," he stated.

Kei glanced at him for a split second before looking away. "My mother knows better that to come into my room, especially while I'm sleeping, Kyle. You should know that better than any one."

Luna-Haru's eyes widened, "What exactly is that saposed to mean?" she snapped at Kei. "How would my brother know that your moms not allowed in your room when you sleep?"

Kei smirked at Luna-haru. "You mean you didn't know? Where do you think your brother went all those times he snuck out of the house in the middle of the night?" she asked in a very sly tone. "He was coming to see me." She knew that she was making Luna-Haru mad. That's what she wanted. If Luna-Haru swung at her first there was no way Chantz could stop Kei from hitting back. No way other than getting in the middle of it that is.

To Kei's surprise, Luna-Haru turned on her brother. "You told me that you were hanging out with your friends!" she snapped at him

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I was. My GIRLFRIEND," he replied in his usual stand-offish tone.

It was then the Yuki stepped forward, running a handthrough his black hair that hung in his eyes. "You all know that if we keep this up we are gonna miss everything. I mean, we're already gonna be late because Luna-Haru and Kei had to get into it, as usual."


	3. Chapter 3Warning extream sexual content

That night Kei lay in bed looking at the bracelet Diana had given her. It was a simple black leather thing with a cresent moon ingraved into it with three symbols around it. "Hey, Diana. What are the three symblos around the moon for?" she asked the cat, examining them closely. She didn't recognize them at all.

Diana jumped up onto the bed. "They represent the three other dark scouts," she explained.

Just then there was a light tapping at Kei's window. Glancing at her clock the girl saw that it wass nearly 3 a.m. "Who the hell?" she muttered, pulling her black curtain aside to see Kyle standing outside. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed, remembering that she had asked him to come by. She quietly and quickly opened her window. She knew her mother wasn't gonna wake up, but the same could not be said for the next door neighbor. And she knew they would tell her mother that the 19 year old boy had been over if they saw him.

Kei didn't speak untill Kyle had climbed into her room and she had closed the window, and neither did he. when she had closed it though, he practically threw her down onto the bed. "Could you have taken any longer closing that window," he growled softly into her ear. He then started to kiss her lightly on her neck then he moved up to her lips.

When he reached her lips he no longer kissed her softly, but more feircly, letting her know just how much he wanted her right then. He ran a hand through her hair, taking a handful of it and pulling her head causing her to moan. He smirked, kissed her neck lightly, then bit down hard causing her to moan even more.

Diana quitely jumped out the window at this point. She had told Kei that she was going to do so earlier that day when they had gotten home. She needed to go look for the other dark scouts and she knew Kei didn't want her around for what was about to happen, and to be honest, Diana didn't want to be there either.

Back in Kei's room, Kyle was still biting Kei's neck as she tried to keep from moaning too loudly. He slowly pulled at her neck and let go, looking down into her eyes. he could tell that his bite had turned her on. Her face was flushed and her breath was slightly off. Kyle sat up and pulled off Kei's tank top to reveal her breats. She wore a size 36 C bra, though she didn't have it on now, and he found them perfect. He slowly started to massage the younger girls breasts watching as she tried hard not to be loud.

The look on Kei's face was easily making the older boy hard but it only got more so as she said, "Kyle, I want you," in a slightly husky tone, making it clear to him that she was wet without him even having to feel her. He the lowered his face to her right brest and started to suck on the nipple, nipping it occasionally. Kei gasped at the sudden pleasuring pain of his teeth biting the sencitive skin on her breast.

Kei couldn't believe how hot Kyle was making her. It had never been that intence between the two of them before but suddenly she couldn't get enough of him touching her. She ran a hand through his hair as he licked and sucked on her breasts.

When Kyle felt that she was extreamly horny, he slowly started kissing and licking down her flat, muscular stomach to the edge of her panties. He then bit the trim of them and looked up at her as if asking just how much she wanted him.

Seeing the question in his eyes, Kei moved to help him take her underwear off, but his hands stopped her as he started pulling at them, stilling biting the top of them.

Letting go of kei's hands and releasing her panties with his teath, he yanked them off her and quickly started licking her pussy. He was right about her being very wet. She tasted amazing and he couldn't get enough of it, pushing his tongue into her and flicking it around. kei gasped at how amazing his tongue felt inside of her. he had eaten her out before, but not with this much force and determination.

Kei was getting close to cumming when Kyle stopped and pulled off his shirt to reveal his very well built form and six pack abs. "Kyle," kei moaned. "Don't stop, I'm so close." He loved when she whined to him, especially when she was that horny cause it just turned him on even more.

The older boy smiled down at her as he sat up and took off his jeans and boxers revealing his hard, ten and a half inch long cock. Just the sight of it made kei's body ache to feel it inside her, but she couldn't let him have all the fun. As he lowered himself back down, Kei quickly grabbed his shoulders and used his body waight to flip them so that she was on top, stradling his waist.

Kyle laughed lightly untill Kei bit down hard on his neck causing him to gasp in pain that soon turned into a low moan of pleasure. Pulling the skin lightly she began to kiss her way down his chest, allowing herself to brush across his cock and she moved the rest of her body down to make it easier.

Kyle shuddered in pleasure as Kei's body softly brushed his member. He clenched handfulls off sheets as she kissed farther down. He was getting hotter and hotter the closer she got to his cock.

When kei got to his waist she looked up at him with a sly smile. She knew she was driving him crazy the longer she took and she liked it. It made her feel powerful and incharge. She then kissed the head of his cock, licking the sensitive slit at the top before taking the head into her mouth and allowing her toungue to swirl around it.

Gancing up to look at Kyle's face she was pleased to see that his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open in pleasure. She then quickly took in his entire dick in her mouth, deep throating him.

Kyle was so surprised but the sudden feeling of his entire cock in the girls mouth that he couldn't help but slightly thrust up.

Kei started bobbing her head up and down quickly as Kyle put a hand on top of her head. She started going faster, running her tongue along the shaft as she went down and up and swirling it quickly on the head.

Kyle's breathing was starting to become ragged as Kei went faster. "oh god, Kei, baby, i'm getting close!" he said, which caused her to stop.

She brought her face up so that it was even with him. "Do you want to come in me?" she asked is a soft voice. Kyle could only nod in responce. Kei ealily got his thick cock inside her body and started riding him, causing both of them to moan. "Oh Kyle," she said, trying to be quiet. It wasn't long before he came in her. The young girl road him through his eintire climax, feeling his seed filler her pussy and seem out around his throbbing cock. To her surprise, even though the older boy had cum, he hadn't gotten limp or even a tiny bit softer. he actually felt harder inside of her.

As she realized this, kyle flipped her over so that he was ontop without pulling out. Before Kei could say anything he started to pound into her hard and fast. Her boobs bounced as he thrust into her. "oh fuck, Kyle!" she moaned with great difficulty because of how hard he was pounding into her. his cock went all the way in with each thrust, hitting her g-spot hard getting her closer and closer to her climax.

Kei was having a harder and harder time being quiet as the older, more experienced boy pounded her into her bed. It wasn't long before she came, moaning, "Oh Kyle!" as she did. He pounded her hard, riding her through her orgasim, loving the feeling of her juices surround his cock and oozing out of her around him.

Even when she had finished, Kyle didn't stop pounding into her, though he did lighten up a bit, slowing to a steady pace. He started playing with her breats as he slowly thrust in and out of her. he lightly pinched and twisted her stiff nipples makeing her moan even more, though much quieter. Her face was flushed and she was covered in sweat making her entire body glisten with moistier.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. He slowly slipped his tongue past her lips, deepening the kiss though he never stopped thrusting into her.

Kei slowly drug her nails down Kyles back hard, leaving red trails going down. This only bad the boy even more aroused and start fucking her a little bit harder, which was what she had wanted. She continued to scratch him untill he was slamming himself into her so hard that she couldn''t anymore. "Kyle!" she moaned, trying not to be too loud. "I'm getting close"

The boy smiled in responce and gave one more hard thrust all the way into her, slamming his cock against her g-spot hard. her then slowed his pace again, wanting to make her last a little bit longer because he was getting close himself.

Kei could feel the boys cock pulsing inside of her, so she knew that he was just as close to cumming as she was. She knew that unless she did something that would turn Kyle on so much that he couldn't stop himself from fucking her hard again, he would take his sweet time.

She leaned her head up and bit his neck hard at the same time she dug her nails into his back dragging them down as she did so.

Kyle sucked in a sharp breath as the girl did the two things that turned him on the most similtaniously. his self controle snapped at that point as he slammed her upper body with a low growl. he then started slamming into her harder and faster than ever. It didn't take much of this before they both came at the same time. Kyle slammed into her riding them both through an extreamly long climax.

When they had finished Kyle collapsed onth the bed next to her, pulling out as he did so, and wrapped his arms around her. "I wanna stay like this," he whispered softly in her ear, slightly out of breath.

Kei snuggles up close to him with a sigh. "So do I," she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Kei woke up not long after sunrise and was not surprised to see that Kyle had left while she slept. Looking over to see the time, she was surprised to see an evilope on her nightstand, propped up against the clock. Sitting up and leaning back against the wall behind her bed, Kei opened the letter to find a piece of her "Nightmare Before Christmas" stationary.

Smirking slightly, Kei began to read.

_Kei,_

_I'm sorry that I can not stay and sleep beside you tonight, but you know that neither of us can risk your mother coming in in the morning and finding me there.  
>Our time together tonight was the most amazing I have ever had and I hope that we can get together again soon.<br>I turely love you, I just hope that you know that. After last night I know that I do._

_With love,  
>Kyle<em>

Kei smiled at the letter, folding up back and putting it into the envelope once again. Looking at the time she [icked up her phone and though. "Who wold be up at 9:30 in the morning that doesn't annoy the hell out of me?" she muttered to her self. Putting her phone back down, she frowned. "No one, that's who." She flopped back down onto her bed.

it was then that Diana opened the window and came into the room. "Good morning Kei," the cat said happily.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" the girl asked, putting her arm over her eyes to black out the light coming through the now open window.

"I located the Sailor Scouts last night. They are waiting for you at an arcade," Diana replied sitting at the end of the bed. "I suggest you get up, get dressed at get over there."

With a sigh, Kei sat up and swung ler legs off the bed. She was still naked from the night before so she quickly pushed the window closed and pulled her thick curtain over it making her room dark.

Diana walked over to Kei's closet and started pawing through a pile of clothes that was on the floor, pulling a few things out at random. When she was done, Kei looked at what the cat had picked out. "Looks nice, Diana, thanks," she said, getting dressed.

Twenty minutes later, after Kei had finished getting ready, digging out her bracelet, and brushing her hair, Kei and Diana were walking out the door of Kei's house. Diana sat on Kei's shoulds so she could talk with out other people hearing her.

"Diana," Kei said, moving her mouth as little as possible so as not to draw attention, "where exactly are we meeting them?"

Diana flicked her tail. "It's just up ahead at the arcade."

Kei stopped infront of the arcade and looked in at a group of girls who were standing infront of one machine. "Please don't tell me that that's them," Kei groaned, recognizing the girl she had though was Sailor Moon.

Diana laughed, jumping down from Kei's shoulder and walking into the building. Kei sighed, her head hanging down and followed the cat.

Kei stood behind the group as Diana squeezed between legs and out of Kei's line of sight. After a few seconds of hushed conversation that kei didn't care to listen to, all five girls turned to look at her. Diana was sitting on the game the girls had been standing around and so was another black cat who looked almost exactly like Diana and a white cat who also had a moon on his forehead.

Kei waved with a slight smirk.

"Hi!" Said the blond girl who Kei had though was Sailor Moon. "I'm Serina, nice to meet you!"

"We go to school with her!" the blue haired girl and brown haired girls said at the same time, the brown haired girl in an annoyed tone while the blue haired girl in a pleasant tone.

"I'm Lita," the brown haired girl said stepping forward. "This is Amy, Reye, and Mina," she said pointing to the blue haired girl, a girl with long black hair, and a girl who had blond hair and a red bibbon.

"So, you're the Dark Scout Luna told us about," Reye said looking Kei up and down suspiciously.

Mina put a hand on Reye's shoulder. "Hey, chill Reye, she's one of us, remember. Nice to meet you Kei."

Kei just looked at each of the girls and smirked. "People are so stupid to not realize that you guys are who you really are." Kei didn't want to openly state that they were the Sailor Scouts in case anyone was listening to them.

Lita laughed out loud. "Wow, I never thought about that. When we transform, the only thing different about us is what we are wearing. It is stupid that people don't notice."

The white cat jumped onto Mina's shoulder. "I had heard rumors, back on the moon of the Dark Warrior, but I thought that was all they were."

The black cat next to Diana just shook her head. "Artemis, you don't need to stare at the poor girl," she said with a sigh. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kei, I am Luna, and this is Artemis."

Kei nodded at the cats in responce, still finding the idea of them rather strange.

Amy then turned to Diana and said, "Have you had any luck finder the other Dark Scouts yet, Diana?"

The cat shook her head. "I don't know why, but I just can't feel their presance the way I was able to feel Kei's," she said, not really looking at anyone.


End file.
